cawfandomcom-20200216-history
IWT Season 1 Results
This article documents every match that occurs during Season One of It's Walleh Time. IWT uses two sets of numbering, one for its Main Shows (Power and Pass Out) and the other for Xtra's. Hardcore Madness sections are left unmentioned __TOC__ Main Shows Power Episode 1 *TY.© defeated Cowlex, Smokey, Kung Fu Naki and Tybalt (retained IWT Japanese Championship) *Kurt Angle defeated Steven Spriter *Oshujax defeated Devil Goat *The Hurricane and Jesus Habinero defeated Danny Jackpot and Javori Smart, The Rock and Rikishi (Ladder Match: IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship) Pass Out Episode 2 *Mason Kronik defeated Johnny, Chase Burger and Smokey (Number 1 Contendership for IWT X-Division Championship) *Sin Cara def Jeff Hardy *Kurt Angle def Damar Helms *TY. def Javori Smart *The Nation (The Rock and Rikishi) defeated MASATA© (The Hurricane and Jesus Habinero) (Ladder Match: IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship) *Biff Andreas def Kenzo Suzuki© (Special Ref: Danny Jackpot for IWT World Heavyweight Championship) *Oshujax def Biff Andreas© (IWT World Heavyweight Championship) Power Episode 3 *Team NAW Invasion def Team WMUBYHW, Team Movement and Team We're Not Gonna Lose (King of the Quads Match) Webmatches/Xtras Webmatch 17/12/2009 *Oshujax defeated Suspect Webmatch 12/7/2010 *Matt Eichorn defeated Cowlex (Times Square Brawl:IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship) Webmatch 14/7/2010: *Jesus Habinero defeated Smokey, Danny Jackpot, Matt Eichorn©, The Hurricane and Brock Lesnar (10 Min Time Limit Scramble:IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship) *Cowlex defeated Jesus Habinero© (IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship) Webmatch 16/8/2010 *Danny Jackpot defeated Javori Smart,Matt Eichorn and Cowlex © (IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship) IWT Xtra 1 *Matt Hardy wins 30-Man Battle Royal Match, last eliminating Perry Saturn (IWT Legends Championship) IWT Xtra 2 *Suspect defeated Sultan Shetty (Special Referee: Mr. Hawaii) *Shawn Dynasty defeated Matt Hardy© and Perry Saturn (IWT Legends Championship) IWT Xtra 3 *Steven Spriter, Sultan Shetty and Jason Hawkinz def Smokey, Cowlex andDevil Goat *TX3 def Shawn Dynasty, The Rock and Rikishi (New No 1 Contender for IWT Legends Championship) *Sting def AJ Styles© and Kurt Angle (IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship) *Rhyno def Sting© (IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship) IWT Xtra 4 *Project Devil Iconic(Devil Goat and Oshujax) def Yoshi Tatsu and Vader (retained IWT Legends Tag Team Championship) IWT Xtra 5 *Steven Spriter def Coca Cola Can (retained IWT Spritenation Championship) IWT Xtra 6 *Max Damage def Brent Harvanator *Mountie Otto def Jason Matthews© (New IWT X-Division Championship) IWT Xtra 7 *The Blue World Order (Danny Jackpot and Suspect) def The Straightedge Society© (CM Punk and Coca Cola Can) (New IWT Legends Tag Team Championship holders) IWT Xtra 8 *Brent Harvanator def Black Shawn Dynasty (Casket Match with Barbedwire Ropes and One Dimensional Fire on Turnbuckles) IWT Xtra 9 *Verne Gagne def Jeff Hardy w/ Shawn Heritage (Hardcore Match with Exposed Concrete and Barbedwire Ropes) IWT Xtra 10 *Louden Styles def "The Immortal" Steven (Public Execution Match) IWT Xtra 11 *Suspect def Alex Wright IWT Xtra 12 *Yoshi Tatsu def Danny Jackpot IWT Xtra 13 *Cowlex def Steven Spriter (New IWT Japanese Champion) IWT Xtra 14 *TY. def Happy Vim IWT Xtra 15 *Brent Harvanator and Evan O'Shea def The Rock & Rikishi (New KO-I Tag Team Champions) IWT Xtra 16 *Kenzo Suzuki def Danny Jackpot and Matt Eichorn IWT Xtra 17 *Immortal Steven def Mountie Otto and Chase Burger (New IWT X-Division Champion) IWT Xtra 18 *Smokey def Jason Matthews IWT Xtra 19 *Matt Eichorn def Danny Jackpot, Steven Santos, Devil Goat, Coca Cola Can and Kurt Angle IWT Xtra 21 *The Suspect def Danny Jackpot Category:IWT